Video hosting websites allow users to upload videos for others to view. Generally, a video hosting website functions as an online community of users who post and view videos on the website thereby producing thousands of videos that are posted on the website daily. Some videos may receive very few views whereas other videos may receive hundreds of thousands of views from users across the Internet. Many of those videos that have received a high number of views have become a part of popular culture and have had a major impact on the media, entertainment, and online video industry.
Some video hosting websites direct users to popular videos that have been well received in the community, as measured by a high aggregate number of views. These videos are typically representative of newer videos, music videos and videos that were popular for a short period of time (i.e., viral videos).